


Foot Rub

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser gives Ray a foot rub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Rub

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: ankle

Fraser was in Ray's apartment looking at Ray with concern. Ray's foot steps were heavy.

'Is something wrong, Ray?'

'Nah. My dog's are killing me.'

Fraser didn't know much about slang but even he knew that feet were often referred to as dogs. Even though he knew what Ray meant he still said, 'I had no idea you had canine companions.'

He took barely kept a straight face as he said that. Sometimes it was fun to play up his naive Mountie persona.

Ray looked at him and grinned. 'Very funny, wise guy.' 

Ray walked over to his couch and hung himself on to it.

Fraser stood in the middle of the room at a lose of what to do. In times like this he alway asked himself 'What would Ray Vecchio do?' because Ray Vecchio was a good friend.

'Would you like a foot rub?' Fraser asked.

Ray's eyes went wide. 'Really?! That'd be greatness!'

Fraser walked over to the couch as Ray laid down and kicked his boots off. Fraser knelt by the couch picked up one of Ray's sock clad feet. He pulled off the damp sock and caught the scent of sweat. He began by lightly rubbing the arch of ray's foot, the skin was rough and damp. 

As he worked his hand up and down the foot he noticed how delicate the ankle bone looked; it was strange because Ray was not delicate. In fact Ray probably wouldn't appreciate being called delicate, he wore his (in his words) Chicago hard guy persona the same way Fraser wore his uniform.

After several minutes of rubbing Ray's feet Fraser let go of Ray's foot. 'Do you feel better?'

'Oh yeah! You got some magic fingers, Benton Buddy!'

Fraser just smiled. Ray Vecchio would have been proud.


End file.
